


The Affair

by ClashofShips



Category: Ballie relationship, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Girl Penis, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClashofShips/pseuds/ClashofShips
Summary: The one with an older, married Bea Smith and a much younger Allie Novak.
Relationships: Allie Novak/Bea Smith, Bea Smith/Other, Franky Doyle & Bridget Westfall
Comments: 34
Kudos: 88





	1. Room 407: Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I JUST found out about WentWorth and don’t ask me how I just found out about it now but I just did and became obsessed especially with one Bea Smith only to find out (SPOILER) like really? Fuck them writers! So I will be keeping her close to my heart also her and Allie cute asf! Deserved better! 
> 
> IF YOU KNOW OF MY WORK THEN YOU KNOW WHAT TO EXPECT AND IF ITS NOT YOUR THING JUST PLEASE LEAVE. CHEERS.

Title: The Affair.

Summary: She was married yet she couldn’t help but want the young blonde woman that has instantly caught her eyes.

Warning: Older woman/Younger woman. G!P

Room 407: Chapter 1.

Bea Smith sat tapping her fingers against the mahogany table in boredom as the morning meeting dragged on. She found herself stuck listening to the same speech about figures and breakdown she heard last week from her co-workers and wanted nothing more than to be elsewhere and the red haired instantly got a smile against her lips at the thought of just where she rather be, the image quickly entered her mind however just as she was letting herself go with the images she created she felt a hard kick against her shin under the table making her snap out of herself to find the culprit. Looking to her left she found her old time friend slash co-worker, Franky Doyle smiling at her as if she could already guess what her red haired friend was thinking about and Bea glared at her for the rude interruption as well as the knowing smirk on her face before gesturing for Bea to pay attention to what was being said.

“Fuck off” the red hair mouths making her friend wink and chuckle at her.

“Excuse me ladies, anything you would like to share with us?” 

The two women sat up straighter at the voice of their coordinator who looked every bits unimpressed at the two who flashed her smiles looking like two school kids that just got caught in the middle of the lesson talking and got told off however she could do nothing knowing both Bea and Franky were her strongest players and honestly she was bored herself hearing Jacobs go on and on about these figures, ‘Jesus’! But still, she needed to have some authority.

Bea and Franky simply smiles as a sign of apology for being disruptive and the meeting continued, this time with no other interruptions.

-WWP-

“God that was so boring!” Franky Doyle complains as she and Bea exited the board room and walked down the beautifully lit hallway leading them pass other meeting rooms.

“But not to you eh Red!” Winked the brunette making Bea roll her eyes and Franky chuckle. “You’re playing with fire my friend, even I’m not so daring” Franky spoke and Bea knew exactly what she meant.

“You’re not so daring because you have an amazing wife that actually pays attention to and is in love with you. Sarah is either at work or away on business I mean what is even our marriage when we barely even talk and see each other” it wasn’t like she was trying to justify her actions or make it seem ok but she also can’t feel guilty for what she feels for the young blonde, the girl made her feel alive, something Bea thought would never be possible after her marriage took a turn! She tried, she really tried! Fighting for it because that was the promise she made when she slipped that ring on her finger but there’s only so much she could do when the other party is not being cooperative.

“I’m not judging you Bea, I’m worrying about you.”

“I’m fine, why are you worried” Bea responds as they finally reached her office and Franky took a seat on the swivel chair in front of the red haired’s desk and popped her feet against her desk knowing that will annoy her friend and she was right as Bea glared at her and swatted her feet off.

“You should be worrying about that baby on the way mate, not me” Bea chuckles shrugging out of her suite jacket and placing it behind her chair and moving toward the mini bar in her office to pour the two a drink. (It is never too early for a hard drink! Especially after a deadass meeting).

At the mention of the soon new member of the family, Franky smiles, it wasn’t long now, after all she and her wife have been through just to get pregnant, they were finally about to welcome their baby boy and Franky couldn’t wait. Since the pregnancy has started she has been doting on her wife more than usual to the point of driving her crazy that Bridget had to kick her out just for some peace but Franky knew her wife secretly loved it!

“Dude you have no idea how excited I am, after everything, Bridget and I are just happy our baby boy is healthy and kicking” Franky excitedly spoke only to realise her mistake as she looked at her friend and saw the dark look come and pass just as quickly on Bea’s face “Red-“ she began but Bea quickly cut her off.

“Hey no it’s fine...” she hands Franky her glass but the brunette was ready with another apology and Bea saw it coming “drink, don’t apologise” and Franky grabbed her drink as the two toasted before chugging it in one go, all the years of college parties still coming in handy.

-WWP-

Keys jingles against the lock and a few seconds later the door was pushed open and in stepped Bea into the house and was not surprised at the quiet and dark space yet she still tested it out.

“Honey, I’m home!” She sarcastically calls knowing she won’t get a response and she was right as the only thing she got back was the echo of her voice and Bea really should know better, even if the empty space in the garage wasn’t a sign the none reply defiantly was. Sighing she loosen up the tie around her neck, threw her keys inside the bowl by the door she usually does, shrugs off her heels and padded barefoot against the cold wooden floor of the house leading up the stairs.

———

Bea sighs as the cool shower water cascaded against her bare skin, relieving her off all the tiredness from work, she closed her eyes as water touched her scalp and her red hair cling against her face before pushing it back with her hands. She reached for the soap and scrubber and began cleaning her body, scrubbing each parts of herself before reaching her cock, she began moisturising her meat and slowly worked herself to semi hard, moaning, she closed her eyes at the sensation, wrapping her hand around the appendage as it slowly began growing to its full hardness and brow eyes open to the vision of wet blonde hair bopping her head against her meat and Bea shudders.

“Fuck Allie” she grunts pushing in deeper into the ‘blonde’s’ mouth as the young girl took her deeper down her throat, gurgling around her meat before easing the cock out until only the tip was left inside she began playing with her ball sacs while she sucked on the tip of her cock as if it’s a lollipop and Bea almost lost herself as she felt her cock throb and her release building up until she was cuming down the girl’s throat, as spaz out, trembling from her release her senses finally came back to her and found her hand coated by her essences. She moved her hand under the spray and it quickly washed away the white cum. Bea sated for now, finished washing before getting out. 

———

As she stepped into her room she saw her phone lighting up with an incoming message, she quickly grabbed it, smiling once she realised who it was.

DJ Allie: Room 407 ;)

She didn’t have to ask where because she knew exactly where and simply got dressed quickly in pair of black jeans, white t-shirt that clings to her body nicely showing off her abs under the shirt and biceps before pulling on a leather jacket on top, she opted out of blow drying her air and let it dry by the wind before leaving the room and house altogether and headed to her destination. A wide smile against her lips, heart humming happily and cock twitching against her boxers.

-WWP-

Bea got to her destination in no time, parked her car and walked in. As she stepped into the hotel, the receptionist stood up and smiled at her.

“Hello Miss Smith, it’s good to see you” she says as Bea reaches her, takes her wallet out her pocket and slides a wad of cash to her. 

“Room 407” she says and brunette behind the desk nods.

“Of course” and easily hands the woman the key card and Bea left right away heading toward the lift.

———

Bea stepped off the lift on the fourth floor and instantly felt her nerves return, she didn’t understand how such a tiny person could ignite this feeling in her, Bea thought she had found love in Sarah when she had laid eyes on her but how wrong was she. She realised although she loved Sarah, she was never IN love with her but with Allie, it was different, a simple smile from the young blonde has Bea willing to commit all sorts of crime, when she was around the blonde it was as if everything disappeared but those pair of blue eyes and adorable smile that makes her heart skip many beat so maybe Franky was right, maybe she should worry about her.

Finally reaching room 407, Bea took a deep breath and inserted the key card into the door and pushed it open, stepping in slightly. Not sure what was waiting for her in the other side, her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her, her beautiful blonde laid completely naked on the bed, absentmindedly working her fingers between her legs, her legs spread out giving Bea a wide view of her glistering sex.

As she heard the door open and closed, Allie moaned louder which sent chills down Bea’s spine, the blonde didn’t have to wait any longer as she watched Bea rid herself of her clothes in record time before Bea had joined Allie on the bed making Allie chuckle at the speed the woman pounced on her making her fingers came away from her pussy.

The older woman moved between Allie’s opened legs which instantly wrapped around Bea’s waist and the two women let out respective moan feeling their heats come in connect with each other. Bea’s lips wasted no time claiming Allie’s in a bruising yet soft kiss that left the blonde breathless as her fingertips gently dances against Bea’s olive skin before gripping her biceps for support as the red hair’s tongue found themselves inside Allie’s mouth. Tongues tangled together in a passionate kiss until air became necessary forcing them apart. 

Bea took the opportunity to begin cascading down the young blonde’s body, leaving wet open mouthed kisses against heated skin but stopping once she reached perky breasts, her mouth easily wrapped themselves around one hard nipple and began suckling. Allie’s breathing increased coming in shallow pants as she felt Bea’s warm tongue swirl around her nipple, her teeth gently grazing the sensitive buds, she pulled the woman in deeper into her chest as pleasure bursts through her body to pool between her legs, she moan loudly as Bea’s fingers found themselves between her legs, cupping her wet sex.

“Oh fuck!” Cries the blonde as the red haired worked up her clit in a slow circular motion driving Allie crazy. “I need you, please” she tried humping the fingers teasing her to no avail as Bea quickly removes them from where Allie desperately wanted them and went back to kissing down her body until she finally reached Allie’s heated center, she was happy to find the girl was already dripping and she wasted no time diving in and lapping at the girl’s pussy.

“Fuck!!!” Screams the blonde as Bea’s mouth took prisoner on her engorge clit and sucked it into her mouth before pulling away and began to french kiss her. Allie’s cries of pleasure intensified borrowing her fingers through red strands trying to pull the woman in even more, Bea quickly understood and exchange her mouth with two fingers inside Allie’s wet hole, setting a slow pace as the blonde thrashed against the bed, gripping hard against the bed sheets that her knuckles turned white. Allie’s screams of pleasure was like music to Bea’s ears, prompting her to add her tongue using it to lick at Allie’s clit and it wasn’t long for the blonde to fall over the edge, cuming hard against Bea’s tongue, the woman making work of licking all the juices away until she felt satisfied, leaving Allie’s pussy red and throbbing with wants. 

Bea crawled up the young blonde’s body and placed a kiss against her soft lips and waiting until blue eyes opened to look at her. Once Allie was fully aware of her surroundings after her orgasm high she looked back at Bea and smiled happily.

“Hi” Bea Husks, her voice fully of want and desire as she watched Allie’s satisfied face.

“Hi...” the blonde replies, her breathing yet to go back to its normal pace. They stared at each other for a moment than burst into laughter, after a while they calmed down and Allie pulled Bea down by the neck crushing their lips together. 

“I missed you” she declares as her hips thrusts upward trying to sneakingly rub herself against the erected appendage she could feel against her skin.

Bea moans at the sensation and slowly parted Allies legs wide and the she adjusted herself until her cock eased inside Allie’s already wet pussy, the blonde gasps feeling the stretch of Bea’s cock inside her then moan at the amazing feeling of being filled so fully. Bea places her lips against Allies neck, kissing and nibbling gently against the sensitive skin while her hips began a slow rhythm and before long her thrusts became hard and deeper, electing a pleasurable moan from the blonde. Allie wrapped her legs tightly around Bea’s wais while her arms wrapped around her neck, pulling Bea deeper and deeper into her like a koala bear. The bed moved and squeak under the pressure of the thrusts as Bea slammed into the girl, her teeth biting down against the girl’s shoulder hard leaving a mark, the pain mixed with pleasure pushing Allie to the edge and the blonde found herself cumming for the second time that evening however the older woman wasn’t done as she changes position to moving one of Allie’s legs over her shoulder while the other one laid dangling slightly off the bed, the new position giving Bea more access as she slammed into the blonde, Allie’s mouth opened in a silence scream, Bea’s strokes deeper and faster hitting her so deeper the blonde thought she might pass out by the pleasure itself, she needed something to occupy and she found the opportunity in Bea’s breasts as they moved in front of her, she lifts her head up and caught a nipple inside her mouth and began suckling, the action catching Bea off guard making her lose focus for a few second before resuming her task in hand.....Fucking Allie Novak into oblivion.

TBC...

More only if it’s wanted. I just needed to write a WentWorth fic while I lick my wound over a certain death that shall not be mentioned :(


	2. Late Night Calls : Chapter 2.

Title: The Affair.

Summary: She was married yet she couldn’t help but want the young blonde woman that has instantly caught her eyes.

Warning: Older woman/Younger woman. G!P

Late Night Calls : Chapter 2.

[FLASHBACK]

Bea Smith sighs as she packs her stuff inside her brief case. Today was one of them days where the company was just failing to deliver their bestest, the shareholders were being more annoying than usual, clients pulling out the plugs because they have found a better company to go to and everyone were feeling it. Even for one Bea Smith who was usually so optimistic almost about everything dreaded this day. Their boss was all over their asses to perform better and really truly, she can’t blame the woman, she was just feeling the pressure as everyone were.

“Yo Red!” 

She looks up toward the entrance of her office door to spot her friend Franky Doyle with her head half way inside the door with her trademark smile.

“Bunch of us are going out for a drink, you in?” She asks and Bea thought about it, she could do with a drink, she needed something to take the edge off after the day she had and it’s not like someone will be waiting for her to come back. ‘Why not.’

“I mean we do deserve it with how sucky today was” Franky spoke letting herself inside the room.

She chuckles thinking how Franky seemed to read her mind.

“And what about that beautiful wife of yours?” Bea smirk with raised brow finally done with packing up.

She knew Franky’s marriage wasn’t like hers, Bridgit cared and worried about Franky’s whereabouts and actually looked forward to having her wife back home after a long day of not seeing each other unlike her own wife who was half a city away to some convention that she told Bea about the last minutes and hasn’t even bothered to call unless Bea does it and when the red haired does call her, it’s short and quick. 

‘Sigh’

“She’s fine, already called her and let her know” Franky grins happily and Bea considers it. 

“You know what? Yeah- yeah, sure. Why not” smiles Bea and Franky gave a happy squeal as a result.

“Meet you downstairs Red” she winked then she was gone.

Bea watched after her friend left and let’s out a long sigh, today’s stress and other life issues weighting on her giving her the beginning of a headache.  
_________

Bea, Franky and a few more of their colleagues found themselves in a bar not far from where they work, the place wasn’t really new yet not too old. It had a nice calming vibe to with with its neon lights flashing to just give it that little buzz of colour. A pool table sat in the corner, karaoke machine in the front, a couple of booth lining up and a dart board against the wall. The place seemed well kept enough but it smelt of cigarettes and beer and loud patrons.

“First round on me!” Franky calls making her co-workers cheer. 

As she moved to order the drinks, a few of their co-workers jumped onto the pool table while others on dart. Bea was left standing there, both hands in her pocket. She had barely being out these past months so she was trying to look as at ease as possible. 

“You know you don’t have to look so tense”

A voice came from behind her making Bea turn quickly only to come face to face with a blonde haired girl, Bea would say she was no more than 18, perhaps. The girl wore an amuse smile obviously from teasing Bea. A glance at her properly, Bea noticed she was wearing an apron on top of her clothes and a tray. ‘Probably works here’ 

“Are you done?”

Bea hears the girl say once more. Curious to what she meant, she asks.

“What?” 

She was sort of stuck in a trance for some reason.

Bea watched as the girl laughed, throwing her head back and Bea couldn’t help but notice she had an adorable laugh but she didn’t dwell too much on it as she now seems curious to know what was funny. 

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh but your face is just priceless.”

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about” Bea was now very confused, did she miss something? ‘Ugh!’

“Oh! You know what? Don’t worry about it, it was just the way you were looking at me and-“

“Oh no, I wasn’t-“

“It’s okay. I mean it’s fine you won’t be the first person to look at me like that-“

“Oh no, no I meant no disrespect at all-“

“Hey it’s fine, you don’t have to apologise-“

The two keeps going back and forth to reassure the other even though none of them seems to be listening. 

“No really, I wasn’t- I mean I’m married!” Bea suddenly blurted out.

“Oh wow!” Responds the blonde seeming shocked and taken back “wait did you think I thought you were-“

“Thought I was what?” Questions Bea seeming utterly confused, what what was happening here?

The blonde bartender laughed before calming down after the older woman seemed offended by the gesture “oh I’m sorry it just- you didn’t think I thought you were checking me out did you?”

“Oh! What? No- I didn’t-“ clearing her throat as the floor seemed more interested than anything else just about now.

“Good! Besides even if you were, you’re not my type” shrugs and blonde before moving on to her task.

Bea was left standing there with her own thoughts before she realised what the other woman said “hey!” She calls before following hot on the girl’s heel.

“What do you mean I’m not your type?” She questions as the blonde moved about behind the bar.

“Just that, you’re not my type” she shrugs.

“Fine, you’re not my type either...and I’m married” states Bea matter of fact.

The young woman stopped what she was doing and faced Bea, leaning half of her body toward the red hair making her move slightly back at the very much intoxicated sweet smell of the young blonde. 

“I’m Allie” she spoke, her voice just below the normal making chills run down Bea’s spine. ‘Damn this chilly weather’

“Ah-hem” the red haired looked up at the clear of voice to realise that Allie still had her hands stretched out and she quickly shook it. 

“Bea Smith”

“Well Bea Smith, would you like anything to drink?” 

“Are you part of the drinking menu?” She flirts

Allie grins leaning even more toward Bea as her fingers slightly pushed the menu toward the woman.

“It depends...”

“On...?” Bea asks, their eyes never once leaving each other as they faces grew closer and closer

“Oi sweetheart! Refill will ya!” And just like that, the spell was broke by the interruption.

“And I need to go back to work” 

As much as Bea wanted to complain she couldn’t because that interruption was needed, she almost just kissed someone else that wasn’t her wife, granted her marriage wasn’t really a marriage anymore but still! She just wanted to get the edge off from a long work day not flirt and almost kiss someone, which by the way added to even more stressed!

“Yo Red! We been looking for you” Frank suddenly appeared.

“Look Doyle, I can’t stay. I need to head home”

“What? Why?”

“I just realise I just want a quiet night in, I’ll see you Monday” 

And before Franky could protest, Bea was gone leaving behind a confused brunette and a curious blonde that watched her head toward the exit.

__________

“So what? No goodbyes!” 

Bea froze at the voice that reached her ears just as she reached her car.

“That’s not really my scene Allie” Bea responds turning to face the girl who stood only a few meters from her.

“Hanging out with friends is not your scene?”

Bea sighs because that’s not what she meant “that’s not what I meant, I just-“ she stopped “I’m married”

“Okay....?” 

“No, not okay! I mean since I been married I have not had any desire or thoughts of other women then I meet you only for a couple minutes or so and I want to-“

“You want to .... what?” Trails Allie now more closer to Bea.

Brow eyes looked deep into blue and Bea couldn’t help but feel pulled in like magnet, before she could contemplate or pull back, Bea crushed her lips with Allie‘s.

TBC.

So I haven’t been able to update for a while now cause first busy schedule then oh wait this shit thing called corona entered my household, myself and family were all tested positive and that shit hurts! Just glad we are all well and good so I apologise for the delay.


End file.
